


Rock The House Tonight

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Character, HQminibang2020, Implied Relationships, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Rocky Horror Show Performance, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: The theatre was packed with students, something that Tsukishima did not expect to see in the slightest. Of course, the theatre was probably one of the biggest classrooms ever, so it’s not impossible to fit a hundred people in here. The place probably sat about five thousand. When Tsukishima entered the theatre, he tried not to draw attention to himself, by the commotion in the theatre it was clear that class had not started yet, which Tsukishima was grateful for. He was hardly ever late, usually punctual or early, and it felt good stepping into the theatre since last night.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: HQ Mini Bang





	Rock The House Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The longest fic I've ever written
> 
> say sweet things if you like it~

The stage was, in fact, one of the most beautiful things that could have possibly existed. The arena was wide, and the seats all had a beautiful red velvet padding .  The armrests were wood, sanded, and polished to perfection. The floors on each aisle were crystal clear. Usually, in the aisles, there were popcorn, or gum, or other stains that ruined the beauty and eloquence of a theater. The house was beautiful, and as you walked down the aisle toward the apron of the house. The right and left were separated by a row of lights that were covered by thick plexiglass. The floor has a bright red carpet, but it was rough and uncomfortable. Each aisle and row was covered by a soft frayed rug that would feel excellent on the feet, but more people were wearing shoes in the theatre. The seats seemed to recline, the spaces in each row certainly had enough room for people to do so. 

Approaching the downstage area, it’s easy to tell that there’s an orchestra pit. Tipping your head down below to look at the rows of chairs below the stage could definitely be frightening however there is always a net, to catch anyone who could potentially fall, or save the people underneath from being crushed. When he stood near the edge of the stage, his hand reached out to touch it. His fingernails grazed against the wood. The entire thing had been hand-carved, sanded, stained, polished and waxed when it was originally created years ago. When the school first opened. It was clear he had an interest in the theatre, but he also had an exquisite interest in architecture as well. He was almost able to imagine how much time and compassion that went into building this stage and scoffed at how ridiculous the idea of it being wasted on a bunch of college students. He couldn’t help but hop up onto the stage, lifting himself over the edge with his arms. He would later come to discover the small steps at which accompanied each wing of the stage. The entire theatre was lit, but only with the bright sunlight that shined through the large and tall paned window on each wall. They were as tall as the ceiling, and the higher and higher it got, he followed them with his eyes, becoming more amazed with it. By the end of it, he was looking up, straight into the ceiling where the catwalk was staring down at him. On the catwalk, he spotted, not one, not two, but 4 spotlights that pointed directly where he was standing. A brief smile reached his features before he stepped away to admire the rest. One of the first things he noticed when he entered the theatre was the wings. The curtains were as long as the walls, practically touching the ceiling. They matched the red velvet color that covered all the seats in the house. He couldn’t help but rub the velvety fabric between his fingers. The curtains moved and shifted with his movements, and he was able to spot the strings that controlled them, a wink behind the swaying fabric. He didn’t dare go over and try to test them out. Just admiring was enough for him. He looked to the left and right of him before he walked to the center of the stage. He looked up and down the walls, watching the lights that were clearly turned off during the day. His mind only dared to imagine what this place looked like at night, or with the windows covered with those long navy blue curtains that hung plainly at their sides. Expensive red seats, large red curtains, expensive catwalk spotlights, hand-carved stage to perfection and then simply, boring plain navy blue curtains. Still, more than any college-level acting deserved. He had half the thought to wander, to see where the doors on the left and right lead to. The one on the right was most likely the theatre hall, and if he had to venture a guess the one on the right was a closet. However, a closet of what? A costume closet? A normal janitorial closet? That would ruin his fun. 

Other than the fly loft and grid, probably the number one thing that impressed him the most was the balcony and gallery seats. There isn’t any possible way, he couldn’t have predicted a school of his caliber having such an extensive seating selection. Seeing was definitely believing. He wanted to run up and down the aisles, smiling and laughing but that wasn’t particularly his scene. He first had to make an impression in his new theatre course, before he could even potentially be on stage. Center stage or left positions didn’t really matter to him, as long as he was singing and dancing. Enjoying himself on stage.

When Tsukishima hops off the stage, someone from the door to the right opens it and walks into the theatre with a clipboard. He one hundred percent immediately notices how hot this person is, but doesn’t decide to comment on it. The blonde doesn’t notice him right away not until they’re about a few feet in front of him. Upon noticing him they freeze. Looking up at him with curiosity, one of his eyebrows raised. 

“And who are you?” The blond asks, finally breaking the silence.

“I-I’m Tsukishima Kei,” he says reaching his hand, the only respectable thing he knows to do in this situation. 

“Hello, Tsukishima-kun, I’m Terushima Yuuji, I’m the director and instructor for theatre arts,” Terushima explains, reaching for Tsukishima’s hand easily shaking it briefly before returning it to his side. The blonde smiles at him, and then shifts his weight to his other foot. “You’re in my musical theatre class, 124, right?” 

“Uh, yes sir,” Tsukishima responds quickly, extremely surprised that Terushima could know who he is, classes haven’t even started yet. Tsukishima hasn’t even gotten the chance to meet his dorm roommate. Which he was completely dreading. It wasn’t the fact that he was sharing a room, it was the fact that the roommate situation was completely randomized, so Tsukishima could be paired with someone who was the complete and polar opposite of him. Which would easily be his own personal hell?

“Alright, well what are you doing here?” Terushima pushed a fist into his hip and tilted his head. 

“In truth, I was getting a feel for the theatre, not to be presumptuous, but I wanted to know if I could act in this space,” Tsukishima admits, pushing up his glasses and straightening up his posture. 

“Alright, what’s the verdict?” Terushima asks. Tsukishima can’t help but look up at him in surprise, the blond is holding a smirk on his face.

“The theatre is extremely comfortable and the stage is spacious and holds immense character. I would enjoy acting and learning here very much.” Tsukishima admitted, shifting the weight of his book bag on his shoulder. During his exploration of the theatre, he basically forgot that the weight was even there, but now, after being knocked back into reality, it’s starting to dig into his shoulder. 

“Alright, sounds good to me. I look forward to learning more about you and seeing your potential Tsukishima-kun. I think you should head out, the assembly starts soon.” Terushima explains, reaching out to shake Tsukishima’s hand once again. 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says nodding his head, quickly reaching to shake Terushima’s hand before taking off. Toward the main theatre doors, only because he wouldn’t know how to navigate his way around from anywhere else. 

Tsukishima took the opportunity to pull out his headphones and play his Hozier playlist on the way to the assembly hall. The only way he knew how to get there was because of the tour he took during his 3rd year of high school. That’s where he learned where the theatre was, but they never went inside. The tour guide just described how the program worked, and how all the plays are open to the public eye. It caught Tsukishima’s attention almost immediately, and his whole body screamed for him to go inside. It still took even a year to ever see the place. Tsukishima had tried to apply for the music and arts program in his first year but he wasn’t allowed to apply to any programs in his first year unless he dropped out of college, then they would lose members in the program. Call it the school’s safety measure. Many students each year would decide that college wasn’t for them, but Tsukishima always knew he was going to secondary education, and in truth, his first year flew by before he knew it. 

The roommate situation from last year was pretty normal. They didn’t converse very much, both of them cleaned and washed when they needed to. They hardly ever stepped over each other, also another factor was his roommate was barely home. Tsukishima heard a rumor that the school was implemented co-ed dorms this year, and when Tsukishima made it to the assembly, the rumors were in fact true. A lot of the boys hollered at the declaration and Tsukishima felt a rush of disgust pour through him but his expression remained as passive as possible. He hoped that he wasn’t paired with a girl, just because he didn’t want people to think he was like those boys. Who would take advantage of the situation because they think with their dicks instead of their brains? Besides, Tsukishima wasn’t into girls anyway. It wasn’t that they weren’t attractive, it was just that they were girls. Tsukishima's thoughts just swayed in a different way, like when he met Terushima Yuuji just earlier, his first reaction was how undeniably hot he was, and he was a guy. Or at least Tsukishima assumed, and he hated assuming. 

Directly after the assembly, Tsukishima looked around the dorms for his new room. A small key accompanied by a tiny paper with a number on it. When he found the room, he thought about knocking, he truly didn’t want to walk in on anything that wasn’t meant for his eyes. However, this room belonged to him now and he’s hoping that this person would have enough courtesy not to be doing something so inappropriate so soon after the assembly. Tsukishima stuck the key into the hole and turned it, the door, of course, wasn’t locked. Which he didn’t check at first because he was too preoccupied with other thoughts. When he turned the knob, all he saw in his vision was the normal dorm room common area with a suitcase and a small bag. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, putting his keys in his pocket. Just then, he heard footsteps and straightened up almost immediately. 

A voice spoke into the room, and Tsukishima wasn’t expecting a voice like that to come from a person who looked like that. “Hi, I’m Akaashi Keiji.” The person said. Tsukishima watched a small tuft of hair shift on their head, as they moved to shake Tsukishima’s hand, seemingly tripping on the air itself. Tsukishima watched in slow motion, but somehow his arms moved before his mind did and he was able to catch them before they fell. 

“I’m sorry,” they said before they stood up. “I’m not usually clumsy….and you are?” They asked. 

“Tsukishima Kei, most likely your new roommate,” Tsukishima said blandly, taking Akaashi’s hand in his to shake it. Way too many handshakes and physical contact for today. Tsukishima was already exhausted.

“Alright, I left my belongings here because I didn’t know if you had preferences when it came to sleeping,” Akaashi said, moving their things.

“I’ll take the room on the right, no problem,” Tsukishima said, heading to the room, he was so grateful when he opened the door. His belongings already inside. Paying someone to find out what your room is, earlier, and moving all your stuff there waiting for you is one of the stupidest things he’s ever done. Easily, but so worth it. Of course, all of this stuff was in boxes and he would have to manually unpack all of it himself, but that was secretly his favorite part. He was a little bit of a neat freak, wanting to place everything in the right place, so his room had the energy he wanted. However, right now, he was hungry and that was the only thing he was thinking about. He thought maybe he could order food, but then he would have to order food for Akaashi. He can be cold, but he’s not a complete asshole. Tsukishima sighs, lifting the headphones off his shoulders and tossing them onto the bed. He steps out of the bedroom. The common room is empty so Tsukishima assumes that Akaashi is in their room. Tsukishima makes the distance and knocks on the door without thinking. 

When the door opens, Akaashi looks directly up at Tsukishima and he momentarily forgets what he’s going to say. “Yes?” Akaashi asks.

“I was thinking about food, I was thinking about ordering something and I was curious if you wanted anything?” Tsukishima asks, taking a step back from the door, feeling like he’s invading Akaashi’s space.

“That sounds wonderful actually. Maybe sushi?” Akaashi suggested, stepping out of the room, and the two of them walk into the common area. 

“Sure, anything in particular?” Tsukishima asks while he takes out his phone from his pocket.

“Actually, maybe we could go out? Get to know each other better? I have a sushi date with some friends to break in the new year,” Akaashi says blankly. This is the first time Tsukishima bothered to notice, but Akaashi is actually dressed up, not too formal but comfortable and definitely nice. The two of them are sharing a look, a stare. There’s no expression or emotion in Akaashi's eyes and something about that fact is extremely intimidating that in the end, Tsukishima gives in, accepting the invitation.

  
  
  


Tsukishima didn’t have any prior knowledge of sushi places on campus. His surprise wasn’t on his face, but the place was like a full-on restaurant and Tsukishima was grateful for the chance that he was given to dress into something different. Something slightly classier. The outfit that Tsukishima had on screamed homosexual if you paid close enough attention. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with rips on the calf and knees. The shirt that he had tucked into it was striped horizontally black and white. He wore white air force ones that were tied extremely tight. At his neck hung a woven necklace with several animal teeth strung into it, and a smaller silver chain closer to his neck. He has black studs in his ears, that isn’t real. They’re clip-on. He wears them mainly for fashion and if you asked him, he will deny the fact he is wearing a small layer of lip gloss, a habit he picked up from his mother. Bless her.

He and Akaashi didn’t speak very much on the walk there. Of course, Tsukishima had a question but he felt as if Akaashi wouldn’t answer him. Or he would give him answers like “You’ll find out.” Tsukishima wanted to ask what their friends were like, what kind of people they were. Although bullying was a rare occasion for Tsukishima he still found himself being shunned away, which was fine with him because he preferred isolation more than anything else. People were just too messy, complicated. Trust him, Tsukishima knew because he was the same way. Although he wanted to pass himself off as someone who was calm with most things, he accepted that there were, in fact, a lot of things that bugged him. Things he could, without a doubt, not control. Like how his brain identified people he found attractive only seconds within meeting them. Tsukishima was not a stranger to looks, others, or his own. He wore clothes that he believed he looked good in, whether it was his style or not. Tsukishima didn’t maintain a style, one day he would wear khakis, wear a sweater vest, and then wear a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of jean shorts if he believed he looked good. Tsukishima was able to identify that Akaashi looked good in polo shirts and skinny jeans, as well as button-downs with slacks. Since those were the only two outfits he’s been given the pleasure of seeing them in. As well as Tsukishima’s talent to be able to mentally spot beauty, only by looks. He also had a very strong gaydar- a gay radar. Being someone who is attracted to guys himself, it wasn’t hard to pick up on the fact that others would check him out, and even when they didn’t, he was able to spot a gay from a mile away. It was still something. There are many tells, and everyone is different. Speech, postures, body language, clothing, hair, almost anything is a tale. Some people can’t tell when others are gay or straight but Tsukishima has always been perceptive. 

Akaashi cleared their throat when they reached the table. Tsukishima didn’t see why seeing as the people that they were meeting up with saw them coming from the campus sidewalk only moments ago. Clearly, as one of the people was now hollering at them from their chairs. Tsukishima's perspective skills didn’t fail him. He was barely listening to Akaashi’s introduction, but the sound was still traveling through his ear. The one known as Bokuto Koutarou was  _ far _ too hot for words. He was yummy if Tsukishima was entitled to that type of language. Bokuto Koutarou was also pretty gay, probably gayer than Tsukki himself. However, Tsukishima felt  _ extremely  _ gay. He made the mistake of looking into Bokuto’s eyes when he was reading him. The two were lost in an eye lock for a bit, something Tsukishima realized he found himself doing a lot. His eyes were like pools of heated liquid gold, and Tsukishima could either swim or drown. Currently, he is drowning. Reluctantly, he looked away and instead turned his attention towards the other guy, Kuroo Tetsurou. Another hot guy, fairly attractive even with the weird bangs in his eyes. However, his laid back posture gave him a calming and attractive aura. He read something more close to bisexual than gay, but hey, Tsukishima never claimed that his gaydar was  _ completely _ accurate, just good. 

“This is Tsukishima Kei, my new roommate,” Akaashi said finally, settling into a seat across Kuroo. Which left Tsukishima to sit in front of Bokuto, who was still staring at him, or maybe not him but the necklace around his neck. It usually got looks, most people just wore shark teeth around their necks, but Tsukishima’s necklace was full of animal teeth, some that seemed almost impossible to possess. 

“What’s your major?” Kuroo’s voice breaks both Bokuto and Tsukishima out of their respective trances. Bokuto seems to perk up at the question, and Tsukishima finds himself watching as the top of his head stays put, clearly from the amount of gel in his hair. However, it’s slicked back. It’s smooth and beautiful, the two-toned color really working for him. 

“Musical Theatre, hopefully,” Tsukishima admits quietly, wishing he had a drink to hide behind.

“No shit, me too! And Bo! We’re 3rd years, we’ve been in Yuuji’s class for a year already!”

“Yuuji? You mean Terushima-san?”

“Yeah, that guy, after a while he likes to get everyone on a first-name basis, that way things are more personal because the theatre is very personal. I’ve had to make out with Bo on stage more than once!!” Kuroo explains.

“Yeah!!” Bokuto exclaims, and Tsukishima’s eyes are back on him. 

“It’s cool though, we’re pretty gay and Bokuto is my best bro so it doesn’t bother us!” Kuroo leans over and traps Bokuto into a headlock, Bokuto is smiling and laughing infectiously, even Akaashi is giggling into his hand. Tsukishima finds himself smiling. The smile isn’t hidden or concealed, he allows himself to smile freely, apart from him feeling foreign doing so, but the energy around all of them make him relax, in a way he’s never done with anyone. Not even his own family. Even when Tsukishima told Akiteru about his sexuality, he wasn’t sure if he was attracted to guys or girls. He was just attracted to  _ people _ . Akiteru completely understood, but he didn’t _ get  _ it and that irked Tsukishima in a way nothing ever has. He didn’t bother trying to tell his parents, he could probably tell his mom and she would be fine. He hardly ever spoke to his father, his sexuality probably didn’t matter to him anyway. 

“I get that, I’ve never had to do stage kissing or real kissing on stage. So that will be a new experience for me.” Tsukishima shared, which was a rarity, he hardly shared anything about himself willingly, but that flew out the window when he sat down. Something about the three of them opened something inside of him. Something he wanted to hide away, he wanted to shy away from them but something inside of him felt exposed when Bokuto stared at him with those golden pools. Tsukishima forced himself to look away. 

Finally, after what felt like the four of them had been sitting there forever, someone came to take their drink order, however, everyone already knew what they wanted. They all ordered everything on the spot right there. Tsukishima was terrified, he thought Bokuto was never gonna stop naming foods off the menu, it was like he was just reading line for line. It made him internally shiver, he never discussed with Akaashi who was paying for all this food. Tsukishima was completely okay with paying for himself, it wasn’t even an issue, he was going to pay for him and Akaashi earlier anyway. He could still do that. 

While Bokuto was ordering Tsukishima’s eyes traveled to where Kuroo lifted up his phone and smiled as he unlocked it. The smile didn’t drop as he was typing, and it didn’t falter even after he set the phone back down. At that point, Bokuto was done ordering and looking over at Kuroo with a knowing smirk. 

“Ooooo, I know that look,” Bokuto cooed, and Kuroo’s expression dropped almost immediately. His face was incredibly serious as he looked over at Bokuto. The expression was almost terrifying. However, Bokuto’s coy smirk didn’t falter, but Tsukishima’s breath did. He’s never seen a smirk so fucking sexy, he wanted to kiss the smirk off his face. Bokuto poked Kuroo’s side. “Was that  _ him?”  _ Bokuto asked. He said “him” like it was Pandora's box. Like this “him” was holding everyone at the table to the earth, and not even willingly more like they were chained to the ground, forever stuck in the same place for all eternity. He said “him” like this person was God himself, and the Kuroo’s lips twitched so slightly, Tsukishima thought his assumption was almost correct.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kuroo objected. Turning his head away from Bokuto, his eyes running over the stone sidewalk, following the shoes of passing students. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Akaashi asks, leaning on one of their arms. Oh, so Akaashi was also in the loop, and not that Tsukishima cared, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He almost spoke up to ask, but he decided against it. However, it didn’t matter because Bokuto seemed to notice Tsukishima’s dilemma. 

“Kuroo has a crush on a guy, I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual, but I can’t convince Kuroo to go for it.” Bokuto explained, turning his attention away from Kuroo and over to Tsukishima. Tsukishima didn’t mind Bokuto’s eyes on him, it felt different than when others looked at him. Things were different from the people at this table, it was like he finally found his people. Tsukishima didn’t even have to pretend to be interested. 

“There’s a simple way to find out if he likes you,” Tsukishima offers, and Kuroo turns to him looking incredibly intrigued. “Kiss him,” Tsukishima says with a gentle movement of his shoulder. Slowly, and oh so dramatically Bokuto turns his head from Tsukishima’s and turns it toward Kuroo, who is already looking at him. They both smile widely simultaneously. Kuroo and Bokuto both throw their arms over each other's shoulders.

“Akaashi let’s keep him!!” Kuroo pleads.

“Yeahhhhh, he’s cool!” Bokuto exclaims. It’s not difficult to decipher that they are in fact talking about Tsukishima, however, aren’t they supposed to ask him, if he wanted to hang out with them. Something told him that he wouldn’t mind hanging out with...at all. 

“I’m not his keeper, you have to ask him if he wants to hang out with you fools,” Akaashi said quietly. And this is the first time Tsukishima realized that Akaashi didn’t speak much, didn’t really try to make himself known but Tsukishima was aware he was there the entire time. So how did he forget him so easily? Present, but no presence, a true talent, one Tsukishima wished himself could maintain.

“Tsukki!!!! Be our friend!!!” Kuroo cooed. Tsukishima twitched at the nicknames, but he decided that trying to fight it would be pointless, nearly impossible. Something about these people was infectious and addicting. Tsukishima couldn’t answer verbally. He just shook his shoulders, and the boys took that as a yes. Which he didn’t deny. 

  
  


The theatre was packed with students, something that Tsukishima did not expect to see in the slightest. Of course, the theatre was probably one of the biggest classrooms ever, so it’s not impossible to fit a hundred people in here. The place probably sat about five thousand. When Tsukishima entered the theatre, he tried not to draw attention to himself, by the commotion in the theatre it was clear that class had not started yet, which Tsukishima was grateful for. He was hardly ever late, usually punctual or early, and it felt good stepping into the theatre since last night. 

It was hard not to notice that the music that played at a low volume through the theatre was clearly “Damnit, Janet” from the Rocky Horror Picture show. A classic, one that Tsukishima enjoyed very much, even if his heart wouldn’t allow him to admit it. He had to keep some mystery to himself. He was looking for a place to sit, sitting alone wouldn’t be a problem for him, he could scribble down song lyrics that he remembered from Rocky Horror while he waited for class to start. He was unable to do so when Bokuto spotted him, waving him over excitedly. Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima had only really spoken a couple of times after the dinner they had. Kuroo came over to Tsukishima and Akaashi dorm room the morning after, to borrow something from Akaashi that Tsukishima couldn’t remember right now. Tsukishima ran into Bokuto during his English class, which they had together. So they didn’t so much as spend time together as they did apart, but with each other. That didn’t even make sense in Tsukishima’s mind. Tsukishima gave in, he knew he would not get away with not sitting next to Bokuto. The other would beg him and pester him about it forever. Tsukishima wasn’t sure how he knew that Bokuto just seemed like the type. Respectively, Tsukishima sat a seat away from Bokuto. More for his comfort than anything. Bokuto closed the distance in an instant. He was already nudging Tsukishima's arm. 

“In a moment, look over to the left, but make it look like you’re not looking,” Bokuto whispers, the words tickling Tsukishima's neck, but he refuses to flinch. “Okay now.” Tsukishima does as Bokuto tells him, lazily looking over his shoulder as if just to browse, and that’s when he sees it. Kuroo, and another guy. Kuroo’s arm is draped over the back of the other guy's chair, and his hand is touching his shoulder, in the most gentle touch, it’s so featherlight. Kuroo is absolutely glowing, and so is the other guy. They’re chatting casually, full of laughs and coy smirks. Tsukishima finds himself staring until Bokuto nudges him again. 

“That’s Daichi Sawamura, Kuroo’s man-crush. It’s so obvious that they’re into each other, but they won’t do anything about it. No one here cares if you’re gay, clearly not in this class either.” Bokuto explains, leaning back in his chair. Tsukishima thinks about it for a moment before looking back over, just out of curiosity. 

His attention is quickly diverted, the theatre door opens at the lyric “dammit Janet, I love you” and everything inside of Tsukishima believes it’s intentional. As Terushima Yuuji tumbles down the walking aisle, in a beautiful dark red button-down, tucked into black pants. God, he’s unbelievably hot. Tsukishima can’t stop his thoughts from going there, but it doesn’t matter.

“Alright, welcome to Musical Theatre 124, I’m Terushima Yuuji, also welcome back to the returning students,” Terushima threw some looks at the students he recognized, Tsukishima found himself smiling when Terushima looked at Bokuto. “Can anyone tell me what’s playing over us right now?” Terushima asks. His voice is overwhelming, a mic wrapped around the collar of his shirt. Which is slightly open, exposing the print of a tattoo on his collar, Tsukishima can’t tell what it is from this distance. The students in the theatre raised their hands, Tsukishima decided to raise his as well. There’s no way that he, sitting in the right-wing would get chosen to answer the question, out of the hundred students sitting in the room now. He thought wrong.

“Tsukishima Kei, what’s playing?” Terushima asked, pointing toward him. Tsukishima straightens immediately, he begins to answer, but his voice was unsatisfactory causing Terushima to scream“Projection!”. Projection, the theatre term for “fucking raise your voice”. Tsukishima clears his throat and manages the loudest voice he can muster, without completely shouting. 

“Damnit, Janet, Rocky Horror Picture Show.” He says loud and clear. Terushima smiles. 

“That’s right, for those who have been here before. You know what it means when I play a soundtrack at the beginning of class, Tetsurou explains for me please.” 

“It means that this semester's production will be Rocky Horror Picture Show, and we will practice day and night if we have, run lines, make friends and get to know each other on a very deep and intimate level.” Kuroo doesn’t even have to shift to raise his voice. It easily booms through the room, Sawamura shifts away from him slightly, it must have been like shouting to be that close. Tsukishima didn’t blame him.

“That is exactly right, we will be holding auditions for roles all week, you will be given scripts at the end of class, you can read over the characters archetypes, decide who you want to audition for and then come in during auditions hours. You may audition with soundtrack songs, or you may audition with a different song, however, it needs to be from the heart. Something that is important to you, and can show that you have choral talent, okay? Great. This is just like any other class, so it’s time to begin introductions. Tetsurou starts us off.” Terushima explains, he sits down on the stage, the stage lights are hitting him in the most awful way possible, but he just slips his shades on like they aren’t a problem. 

Kuroo, because he’s Kuroo Tetsurou stood up during his introduction. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Neapolitan ice cream is my favorite. Last year I played the main role of Hamlet, it was a pretty bomb. Musical Theatre was originally something I’ve never seen myself doing, but now I can find myself doing anything else.” Kuroo bows and sits down, slipping his arm around Sawamura again, before propping his feet on the seat in front of him. 

“Alright, Koutarou,” Terushima speaks after Kuroo, turning in his and Bokuto’s direction.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I’ve been a co-star to Kuroo forever, I love acting and singing, my favorite food is assorted meat with any kind of sauce or mixture,” Bokuto says fairly quickly, and extremely loud. That projection shit really hurts.

“Yachi,” Terushima says.

“Uh, hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka, I’ve been acting since I was little and I enjoy it very much. Sometimes I draw, it’s a hobby of mine. I like rocky road ice cream whenever I’m sad.” Yachi said, she also stood up when it was her turn. Tsukishima guesses it was because it was easier for her to project. A few others introduced themselves but Tsukishima was barely paying attention. His attention was diverted toward a loud thundering voice though, something he wasn’t expecting to hear.

“I’m Daichi Sawamura, I prefer Daichi over anything else. Uh, I’m an open homosexual, I live off-campus in an apartment with my best friend who is a teacher aid here, and I like shoyu ramen.” Daichi’s voice rolled and thundered through the room. It wasn’t that he was trying, his voice had that natural deepness that helps it travel through the walls, it was something that could be attractive if you’re into it.

“Tsukishima,” Terushima said shortly after Daichi spoke. Tsukishima went ahead and stood up as well. 

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, old vintage music and movies are my guilty pleasure. I don’t have a clothing style, one day I could be wearing a golfing uniform, and the next an entire mesh outfit. I like strawberry shortcake.” Tsukishima said quite quickly and loudly before sitting down, straightening his cardigan around him. Terushima smiled at him and continued on with the introduction. 

“Kyoutani Kentarou, I don’t really get along with people easily probably because of my anger issues, I go to therapy weekly, and I like jello.” His introduction was probably the shortest and quickest, he immediately sunk back into his seat trying his hardest not to be there.

“Shimizu Kiyoko, I play sports, I’m writing a novel, I like green tea. I was born in America.” Honestly, Tsukishima was shocked by that one, her accent and Japanese was near flawless, the language rolled off her tongue with such ease, Tsukishima was envious, even though his own Japanese was above average. 

“Hi! I’m Michimiya Yui! Musical Theatre is the only thing I see myself doing in the future. I’ve been singing, acting, and dancing since birth, and I like cream puffs!!” Halfway through Michimiya’s introduction, Tsukishima had already tuned her out. Her voice was naturally loud and squeaky, he even saw Kyoutani cower away from the sound, and he was closer to her than Tsukishima was. Tsukishima felt bad for anyone on that side of the room, they were all subjected to the closeness and loud voices. However, that’s exactly what Tsukishima was dealing with. Bokuto basically leaned into him and whispered in his ear, one thing or another. The conversation was in constant flux that Tsukishima was barely able to keep up. Bokuto spoke highly of Kuroo, but Kuroo treated him like an equal. Bokuto probably was his equal, they probably mutually respected each other, and Tsukishima could respect that. He wished that someone admired him like that, nonetheless, no one here has seen Tsukishima's acting skills. The only person that’s truly been introduced to his passion was Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi supported him completely and truly believed that when Tsukishima connected to a character, there was no stopping his ability to perform. Of course, Tsukishima couldn’t watch himself perform unless the performance was recorded, but Tsukishima could never bring himself to do it. Worried that he looked like a fool.

Then it hit him, everything they performed in this theatre would most likely be recorded. Tsukishima’s blood ran cold, and he went pale, Bokuto seemed to notice; shaking Tsukishima’s arm gently, but Tsukishima was lost in his own thoughts. He felt revitalized when Terushima began speaking again, it was a wake-up call. If Tsukishima pursued acting professionally, almost everything he acted in or performed would be recorded. Why was he so much more afraid of being recorded that he watched? He really needed to sort himself out.

“Alright, I’m Terushima Yuuji. I’m genderfluid, most days I’ll use he/him pronouns but some days I’m feeling a touch of makeup, eyeliner, lipstick, and maybe even eyeshadow depending. These days I prefer Yuuji, just Yuuji. If you feel the need to be formal Yuu-san works as well. Respect me, I will respect you, good?” Terushima asked, but the question was rhetorical, he didn’t expect anyone to actually answer. “This year, we will be doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show as stated before. For those of you who haven’t seen it, I suggest you go home and watch it tonight, or get together and watch it together. Either way, you’re going to be getting a script. If you don’t want to act in this you will be a stagehand, those who wish to act in this listen up!” When Terushima spoke, everyone was entrapped. “There are sexual themes in this, there is a lot of skin shown, and most of them are in heels and in thigh highs, of course, I know this isn’t a problem for some of you, but make sure you pay attention to who and what you want, because you may need to step out of your comfort zone in order to play this character,” Terushima spoke fairly quickly but it was clear, and maybe that was the microphone. Tsukishima didn’t know but he wanted to be able to talk like that. He wanted to be someone who could entrap the minds of the people in the room, like when Christine sings in Phantom of the Opera.

“I’m not rushing anyone, but I would prefer if we could get auditions done sooner rather than later, I’m a patient person, but I want to decide a date for the public performance sooner, that way we can plan accordingly. You all are going to come down, grab a script, and then I’m going to give you a tour of the theater and theatre hall if you have a fear of heights let me know. I will need to take you up the catwalk.” He pointed upwards, and Tsukishima smiled.

When introductions were completed, Terushima made his way through the aisles giving everyone an individual script. He reiterated the point that not everyone had to audition, however, it was encouraged. Almost everyone seemed eager to audition so Tsukishima didn’t know why he bothered to mention it. Bokuto was practically jumping up and down in his seat, and he was looking at Tsukishima expectantly. Tsukishima knew that Bokuto wanted him to ask why he was so excited and even though Tsukishima wasn’t particularly interested, he did anyway. The words spilled out of him before he could stop.

“What is it, Bokuto?” Tsukishima asks, giving the smallest attention to Bokuto as possible, however, it's all he needs, like a fish being lured in by the bait.

“I kinda want to audition for Rocky,” Bokuto whispered, and Tsukishima turned his head toward the two-toned haired male for the first time. His eyes were wide, he’s seen Rocky Horror Picture Show enough times to know just what Bokuto would be wearing, and what his roles would be like. The breath in his throat caught, and he swallowed, it was dry. His eyes traveled up and down Bokuto’s body without him wanting them too, Bokuto didn’t seem to mind, or to really notice. Tsukishima faced forward and tried not to think about Bokuto in small gold shorts. His mind was betraying him though. In the cruelest way possible. He was less nervous about the catwalk, and more nervous about the gay panic that was filling up his throat like bile.

The next day auditions were already underway. Members of the musical theatre class have already prepared musical numbers and rehearsed. Tsukishima hasn’t even decided who he wanted to be yet. There were a few roles he considered overnight. He even talked to Akaashi about it, who in fact, has zero knowledge about Rocky Horror. Giving him advice like “Go with what feels right.” And if Tsukishima was being honest Riff Raff kind of always spoke to him. Sort of in an outcast type of way, only really accepted by the people he chose to have around him, and then, in the end, betraying the one he manipulated from the beginning. It was the kind of situation Tsukishima always saw himself getting into, he hasn’t ever manipulated anyone before, but if his life was something like a drama movie, that’s the character type he would go for. A tragic backstory that makes you feel bad for the villain, after watching him hurt all of your favorite characters. 

However, Tsukishima still hasn’t chosen someone he wanted to audition for, so here he was, sitting in the audience, watching none other than Kuroo Tetsurou take the stage with immense confidence, something he himself could never do. He admired how high Kuroo held his chin, and the smirk on his face was telling enough that he was about to kill this audition. Even Terushima seemed excited to see Kuroo’s performance. 

“Hello, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, I will be auditioning for the role of Eddie, singing Hot Patootie.” Kuroo's introduction was swift and quick, someone ran onto the stage with a handheld mic, and the music began before anyone could even take a breath. Tsukishima wasn’t sitting very close to Sawamura, but when he looked over he saw something that mocked a smile of fondness, maybe even curiosity. 

Kuroo spun in the center of the stage, singing “whoo” into the mic, with his head down. When he finished spinning and turned toward the audience he began, and Tsukishima was already enthralled by the performance.

_ Whatever happened to Saturday night? _

Tsukishima felt himself choke on air, he was not expecting a voice like that to come out of a man like Kuroo. 

_ When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright~ _

Kuroo shot a glance into the audience and Tsukishima was almost certain it was directed toward Daichi.

_ It doesn’t seem the same since cosmic light _

_ Came into my life, I thought I was divine _

Kuroo jumped into the air and landed with a slide of his foot, where he began twisting his hips slightly and moved his feet with each shift.

_ I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go _

_ And listen to the music on the radio _

_ A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show _

_ We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time _

When he reached the center of the stage again, his right leg started bouncing to the beat of the music, but when the words spilled out from his lips, he bent backward and bellowed the lyrics into the mic.

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ Really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

Tsukishima didn’t notice it until now, but Kuroo had a bit of eyeliner on, most likely to fit the role he was auditioning for. Kuroo was jumping around the stage like the music was flowing through his blood. He also couldn’t believe that Kuroo Tetsurou pretended to play that saxophone right there on the stage, and he couldn’t believe how realistic it looked when he did it like Kuroo had played the sax before.

For the next verse, each step that Kuroo took was closer to downstage, it looked like he was going to fall into the orchestra pit, and Tsukishima was one hundred percent sure this time, that Kuroo’s look was directed at Daichi.

_ My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled _

_ My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt _

_ I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt _

_ She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine, _

_ Get back in front and put some hair oil on _

_ Buddy Holly was singing his very last song _

_ With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along _

_ It felt pretty good, woo _

_ Really had a good time _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ Really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul _

_ I really love that rock and roll _

Kuroo was full-on rocking now as if he was at a band concert. Or if he was listening to music on blast alone in his bedroom. Everything seemed like the entire audience faded away and Kuroo was alone on stage jamming out and singing his heart out. No one could hear him even take a breath, the words flowed out of him like a machine. A rockstar machine that bellowed out classic hits from the ’90s and Tsukishima was sure anything he did for his audition would be subpar at best compared to Kuroo’s. That didn’t change his mind about auditioning, no he was going to give it his all. When the lyrics ended, Kuroo fell. And God damn it was the most beautiful stage fall he’s ever seen. It looked like he really collapsed, signifying the way Eddie met his demise at the end of the song. Now, you could see him breathing his breath flowing through his chest roughly trying to recalibrate all of his systems. Bokuto was the first to clap, giving Kuroo a standing ovation. Tsukishima decided to join him since they were all friends now he had to show his support, and he was extremely impressed with the performance. Sawamura was clapping as well, he was hesitant to stand up but he eventually did so. Terushima was clapping a big smile on his face, and Kuroo stood up from where he laid and bowed to the class. 

“Thank you Tetsurou, that was wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo responded. 

“Who’s next? Any more auditions?” Terushima asked the class. Somehow, even though they were theatre seats, Kyoutani Kentarou got up from his chair and it was so loud everyone turned their head to look at him. He seemed to angrily storm onto the stage. For some reason, his outfit looked extremely familiar and everything he made since when he spoke.

“I’m Kyoutani Kentarou and I’ll be auditioning for the role of Eddie.” Kyoutani’s teeth seemed to grin on stage. Music started playing in the background, the same track as Kuroo. Kyoutani disappeared into the curtains, and when the time was right. Kyoutani came riding out on an actual motorcycle, and everyone was surprised.

Only a few others who have parts prepared or songs ready auditioned after that. Bokuto didn’t move from his seat. Which Tsukishima found weird because he was sure Bokuto would have prepared something by now. Then again, not even Tsukihima was ready to audition. It was clear everyone was shooting for main roles, but not everyone was going to get a chance to play main roles, however, there were a lot of extras in the show, and Tsukishima himself wouldn’t mind being cast as an extra. Especially if he got to dance the Time Warp. That was a stupid thought, one that he quickly wiped away from his memory to focus on the people auditioning. 

Each audition was different because every person is different and honestly Tsukishima was fascinated by how people perceived different characters in different ways. Creating their own backstories, and histories. Of course, Tsukishima did the same thing with his characters, it helped him become the character easier, instead of just pretending. 

It took Kuroo a while to actually return to his seat, of course before he did he walked over and high-fived both Tsukishima and Bokuto. Something that Tsukishima definitely wasn’t used to. Having friends is really weird. Kuroo walked past them, up the aisle, and took his place beside Sawamura. The only reason Tsukishima knew this was because he was watching.

-

When Kuroo returned to his seat he didn’t throw his arm around Daichi like he usually did. He was a little nervous, he didn’t know if Daichi was able to get his message clearly. The song, his audition. Kuroo used it as sort of like a confession. Usually, he had the courage of confessing on his own. Being the guy that radiated confidence, but something about Daichi made him weak.

“It’s about time,” Daichi said only moments after Kuroo returned.

“Yeah, sorry about taking so long, I needed to catch my breath and drink some water.”

“That’s not what I was referring to,” Daichi said, a smirk creeping into his features. “Did it really take you this long to tell me?” Daichi asked. “And did you think a song was the best way to do it?”

“Oh, so you noticed, and really you’re trying to bully me, it’s not like it hasn’t been mutual,” Kuroo said, throwing his arm around Daichi, he wasn’t surprised when Daichi leaned into the gesture, even though it was the first time he’s done so. 

“How was I supposed to confess to you? Have you met you? Did you just watch that performance up there, sorry for thinking that you’re out of my league, but I think it’s reasonable.”

“If anything Daichi, you’re out of my league.”

“Oh,  _ now _ you’re just pushing your luck,” Daichi argued, but he shifted into Kuroo’s arm more, almost like he was laying on his chest.

-

The next day, if Tsukishima was being completely honest, hearing “Eddie” playing on the speakers in the theatre, Tsukishima was at least a little shaken. He was also in a little bit of a bad mood because it's taking him a few days to fully remember his line that he wants to audition with. He’s already heard some really impressive auditions for Riff Raff . He's a little afraid he won’t be able to top, but at the same time, he’s feeling extremely confident in himself. The only reason that is, if Tsukishima’s dares to admit it is because he confided in Bokuto about his worries, and the way that shock rolled across Bokuto’s face Tsukishima himself was taken aback. Bokuto screamed something or other about Tsukishima being filled with untapped power, and it was probably because Tsukishima realized that he was  _ extremely _ attracted to Bokuto at this point, that he actually believed him. Shortly after that conversation, Bokuto was rolling on the toes of his feet, before he ran into Tsukishima, wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s torso, and rested his head on Tsukki’s chest. Of course, Tsukishima did nothing, he couldn’t have even if he wanted to, he was in shock, but something in his chest flipped over more times than he could count. 

When Bokuto left his presence then, Tsukishima had never felt loneliness like that before, and before he knew it, he was actually missing the two-toned haired male. Not like he would do anything about it. Actually, he took a shower and then went to bed. In the midst of Tsukishima’s back thoughts, the song playing through the theatre changed to “Rose Tint My World” and Tsukishima had actually scoffed at the irony. Bokuto wasn’t sitting in the same place as yesterday. He was actually standing at the edge of the stage with Yachi Hitoka, someone he had no idea that Bokuto knew. They were dancing together, Bokuto was moving around her like they were doing a number from the ’90s, Tsukishima admired the way that Bokuto moved with ease. Even with the rippling of powerful muscles.

“Yuu-chan!! I think we’re ready now!” Bokuto shouts in Terushima’s direction and for a second Tsukishima thinks he’s looking at a complete stranger. Terushima stands up and flips their hair. He’s wearing an extremely beautiful long blond wig, when they turn around Tsukishima’s noticed the red colored lip, contrasting against their skin, but even as gay as Tsukishima is, Terushima is definitely hot. 

Bokuto gets on the stage, ushering Yachi with his hand. When Bokuto’s eyes land on Tsukishima, he calls out to him and waves excitedly. Tsukishima can’t help but sit closer to the stage when he would usually do the opposite. Tsukishima waves back, with a gentle smile. Bokuto is wearing a suit, it’s a little loose.  _ Thank God.  _ It’s grey and looks like it’s been worn, but it’s still clean. Yachi has her hair up in an updo, and it’s wearing a white dress with yellow polka-dots. Tsukishima can’t help but think they look good together.

Just before Bokuto and Yachi start, Bokuto slips on a pair of glasses, and Tsukishima suddenly feels all of his breath leave him.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I will be auditioning for Brad, singing Damnit Janet.” 

“I’m Yachi Hitoka, I will be auditioning for Janet, dueting Damnit Janet.”

Bokuto smiles brightly before his features cool slowly, and Tsukishima watches as he slips into character. 

Bokuto clears his throat and runs a hand gently through his hair. “ _ Hey, Janet _ ,”

“ _ Yes, Brad? _ ” Yachi whispers looking up at Bokuto with fluttering eyelashes.

“ _ I've got something to say...I really loved the skillful way….You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet! _ ” Bokuto says bashfully, and Yachi leans into him, almost like she was going to kiss him before Bokuto skillfully slides away, and Tsukishima just now notices he’s wearing loafers. The music starts, almost on cue with Bokuto’s movement he begins singing, and Tsukishima feels warmth rush through him.

“ _ The river was deep but I swam it, Janet. The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet. So please don't tell me to can it, Janet.”  _ Yachi chases after Bokuto, as he spins, Yachi places her hand into Bokuto, and slowly he pulls her in, singing to her gently.

“ _ I've one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you _

_ The road was long but I ran it, Janet. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet. If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet. Now I've one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you. _ ” The last few movements were completely blurred, Bokuto was jumping and dancing and spinning with Yachi in his arms. One time, Tsukishima was sure that Bokuto lifted Yachi up in the air. Well, at least Bokuto likes blonds.

Wait... _ what _ ?

“ _ Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so. _ ” Was Tsukishima expecting for Bokuto not to get on his knee, and propose, even if it was only for an audition, should he have expected anything less? Yachi’s excitement almost seemed genuine, and Tsukishima could feel himself grinding his teeth, did he want to? No, but it was happening. Bokuto could have asked Tsukishima to audition with him… What the fuck was this shit feeling boiling inside of Tsukishima.

**_Jealousy._ **

“ _ Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had, oh Brad. Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, oh Brad. That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Brad. I've one thing to say and that's. Brad, I'm mad for you too, _ ” When Yachi took downstage, Tsukishima pushed from his own thoughts. All of his feelings aside, Yachi was really fucking killing this audition. Fuck, everyone had killed their auditions so far, what the hell was this fucking class of talented actors and singers? 

Tsukishima was lost in the last few lines of the song, not really paying attention to anything but the soft drumming of music. Whenever he actually tapped back into reality, a whole verse had gone missing from his memory. He was either completely zoned out, or was paying attention to the little bit of collarbone that was peeking through Bokuto’s shirt, he honestly cursed himself to be so weak to the male body. 

“ _ I love you too. There's one thing left to do, and that's, go see the man who began it, Janet. When we met in his science exam-it, Janet, Made me give you the eye and then panic, Janet. There's one thing to say and that's, dammit, Janet, I love you, Dammit Janet. Oh, Brad, I'm mad. Dammit, Janet. I love you! _ ” The words bellowed from both of them, Bokuto held Yachi by the tips of her fingers as she spun around, and around screaming about how much she loved Brad. Right now, it looked like she loved Bokuto more than anything. If Bokuto was American would his name be Brad?

Terushima was the first person to stand up, giving Bokuto and Yachi a standing ovation and they both giggled and bowed. Bokuto was radiating energy or light that Tsukihima has yet to see on him. He always thought that Bokuto was just the energy source himself, powering up everyone else in his proximity.

They were breathing heavily when they left the stage, which makes sense because singing and dancing takes a lot out of you. Bokuto moved in front of Tsukishima to sit in the seat beside him. He was smiling brightly. 

“I saw you watching me? Was I okay?” Bokuto asks, unbuttoning a few of the buttons of his suit. Tsukishima somehow finds the strength to look away. He could lie, he could tease Bokuto and tell him it was the worst performance he’s ever seen, but it would be too much. Even for him, in reality, it was breathtaking, it was spectacular and there was no doubt in Tsukihima’s mind that Bokuto was gonna get a part, any part. 

“You were amazing,” Tsukishima says before thinking, of course, when he realizes he did his head shoots to Bokuto quickly, who he thought would be smiling brightly and giggling, but when Tsukishima looked at him Bokuto looked bashful. He was turning his head away from Tsukishima and was absentmindedly picking at the buttons of his shirt. Tsukishima’s face went red almost immediately as Bokuto mumbled a word of thanks.

“No problem,” Tsukishima responded a little too quickly. The two of them didn’t say much to each other after that and even if they wanted to, another audition was about to start. 

When Tsukishima saw Sawamura walk up to the stage accompanied by Shimizu, his eyes flicked to Kuroo, who had a wicked grin on his face. He definitely knew something that Tsukishima didn’t. Before his thought could go any further, he felt a gentle tug on his sweater so he turned his head. 

“When are you gonna audition?” Bokuto asked, not really meeting Tsukishima’s eye.

“I was gonna do it tomorrow, I want to make sure I got my lines down,” Tsukishima admits easily.

“I think you should do it today, I think you’d kill it,” Bokuto mumbles, a nervousness settling over his features. It’s painful for Tsukishima to watch. The blond straightens up in his seat and looks over at Bokuto, suddenly feeling a rush of confidence. 

“You know what I will,” Tsukishima says, and he sees Bokuto brighten at the statement.

“I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, I will be singing Touch-a Touch-a Touch-me.”

“I’m Daichi Sawamura, and I will be dueting with her.”

Quickly, and almost completely unnoticeable Yui Michimiya and Yachi Hitoka sneak onto the stage from the curtain.

“I’m Yachi Hitoka, I will be singing parts for Magenta.”

“I’m Yui, I will be singing parts for Columbia!” They all bow, and before they start, Daichi strips off his shirt and Kuroo obviously howls, and a couple of others whistle, including Bokuto. Which makes Tsukishima smile. 

Yui and Yachi run together, they hug and scream. “Tell us about Janet!”

It’s important to note that Yachi is no longer wearing her yellow polka-dotted dress, and is now in something much more fit for her part. And as well Shimizu, who is wearing a bralette under a mesh top, with a black slip. Color patterns that are completely opposite to the original scene, but utterly perfect.

Slowly, Shimizu walks up to Daichi and takes his hand. Daichi doesn’t react but allows himself to be dragged and that’s when Shimizu starts singing.

“ _ I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before. _ ” Shimizu looks down shyly, and in the corner, Yui looks over at Yachi.

“You mean she?” Yui asks

“Yeah~,” Yachi says, twirling her hair.

_ “I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. _ ” Shimizu lifts Daichi’s hand to press it against her collarbone, sliding it down slowly before pushing it away in defiance. “ _ Now all I want to know is how to go. _

_ I've tasted blood and I want more~” _

Yui and Yachi look out into the audience, and start chanting, “ _ More, more, more… _ ”

“ _ I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance,”  _ Shimizu wraps her hands around Daichi’s neck slowly, and Daichi cracks a smile as Shimizu’s smile gets brighter and brighter. “ _ Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night.”  _ Shimizu removes her hands, and Daichi takes a couple of steps back, and Shimizu allows her eyes to travel down Daichi’s body. “ _ Then if anything grows while you pose. I'll oil you up and rub you down.”  _ Hopefully, at this point, you haven’t forgotten about Yui and Yachi because their voices come out from the darkness chanting once again.

_ “Down, down, down…” _

_ “And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand and I need action…”  _ Shimizu places Daichi’s hands on her breasts as she throws her head back, and Tsukishima thinks she definitely looks like Janet in this scene. Although her hair is dark and flowing unlike Janet in the original scene.

Daichi slowly moves his arms around Shimizu’s body, it’s slow and sensual. Daichi lifts Shimizu in the air, before he lowers himself and her to the ground, hovering over her. “ _ Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night.” _

Both Yachi and Yui have lowered to the ground, basically laying beside Daichi and Shimizu, singing the lines alternatively.  _ “Toucha toucha toucha touch me,  _ **_I wanna be dirty._ ** _ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me.  _ **_Creature of the night.”_ **

Shimizu smiles brightly and allows her hands to roam along with his muscles.  _ “Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night.” _

All of them begin slowly, chanting “creature of the night.” Until the music fades out slowly, and they all begin to stand up. Everyone including Tsukishima stood up to clap, almost like it was a real performance. They all seemed blown away and Tsukishima felt a little breathless as well, everything on the stage was so sensual and captivating, Tsukishima will be a little pissed if neither of them earns a place.

Daichi slips on his shirt again, and Yachi puts on a jacket over her outfit as they exit the stage. Quickly, before they return to their seats Terushima interjects them for a moment before they sit down, they seem to be happy, even Shimizu who doesn’t seem to smile often. Daichi is standing a few feet away from Shimizu, probably a little uncomfortable, but fine all the same. Once they’re dismissed Terushima calls out for any more auditions, and Tsukishima stands up, without thinking and fast walks to the stage. You can tell by his walk that he’s definitely nervous but after the burst of confidence given to him earlier by Bokuto. He’s feeling good.

He quickly tosses a tape up to the audio guy, he made it himself. The original clip of Riff Raff’s introduction with all of Riff Raff’s lines cut out, where Tsukishima will say them. It was a genius idea on his part. Tsukishima runs a hand through his hair a couple of times, making it slick back slightly. He unbuttons a few buttons of his vest and allows it to hang low by his side.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, I will be auditioning for the part of Riff Raff.” A few people gasped after his declaration and he appreciated it more than anything. He shot Bokuto a quick glance, he already seemed enthralled by Tsukishima’s presence, holding up his hands to give Tsukishima a thumbs up.

The sound of rain plays loudly in the background, simulating the opening scene.

“Hello,” Tsukishima said, his voice dropping slowly. 

The next few lines played loudly through the speakers, it almost seemed to startle Tsukishima but he managed to stay in character, as the audio guy turned down the volume. _ [Hi! I’m Brad Majors, and this is my fiance Janet Weiss. Our car broke down a few miles up the road. You have a phone we might use?] _

Tsukishima lowered his head slowly, his eyes darkened as he looked into the crowd, his eyes naturally falling onto Bokuto. “You’re all wet.”

[ _ Yes, it’s raining.] _ Janet’s voice broke through the temporary silence that was held, only the sound of rain filling one's ears. _ [Yes.] _

Tsukishima looked up and down, almost like he was truly looking at people standing in front of him. “Yeah…” The sound of lightning boomed through the theatre, and Tsukishima looked outward as if the noise was coming from a specific direction. “I think perhaps you better...both, come inside.” Tsukishima’s lips turned up into a tight smile. 

_ [You’re too kind.]  _ Tsukishima took a couple of steps around the stage, simply to signify a simple scene change. 

_ [Brad, I’m terrified what kind of place is this?] _

_ [Ah, it’s probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos. _ ] The sound of a door closing echoed through the room.

Tsukishima paced around the stage, moving his shoulder timely to make it seem like he was moving around people. “This way,” he said, with a flick on his finger. Tsukishima was hunching over, and limping slightly. It was almost like he was seriously Riff Raff like he was no longer acting.

_ [Are you having a party?] _ Janet’s voice spoke out, and Tsukishima paused. He turned his head, looking dead in the eyes of the imaginary person. “You’ve arrived on a rather special night.” Tsuksihima’s lips curled into a humorless smile. “It’s one of the master’s affairs.” 

_ [Oh, lucky him.] _ It was sudden, Magenta’s voice booming through the room, but Tsukishima acted like it was completely normal.  _ [You’re lucky, he’s lucky I’m lucky, we're all lucky. A hahaha!]  _ Tsukishima caught something then, something seemingly tossed to him, but the object wasn’t there. He paced quickly, but cynically as the clock boomed through the room, one foot in front of the other, simple and elegant before the room went quiet and Tsukishima bowed. The lights on the stage went dark, and when they came back up Tsukishima stood up, seemingly himself again. Bokuto was the first to clap, followed by everyone else. A real smile made its way onto Tsukishima’s face, and he walked off the stage.

“Tsukishima!! I had no idea you could act like that!!” Bokuto exclaims once Tsukishima returns to his seat.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Bokuto,” Tsukishima says quietly after settling into his seat.

  
  
  


A few days have passed since auditions have been completed. Well, it’s only been about 2 days, but it feels like it’s been at least a week. Tsukishima is dying to know if he got the part, but Kuroo and Bokuto look so serene and calm that it’s almost killing him. Sitting at the cafe right now, Tsukishima has noticed that Bokuto is having trouble making eye contact with him. Of course, Tsukishima doesn’t bother trying to figure Bokuto out, knowing it’s almost impossible to get a read on him, and each time Tsukishima talks to Bokuto directly, he avoids his gaze and Kuroo shoots him a playful smile. Which earns him a punch from Bokuto. Tsukishima honestly has too much on his mind right now to try and figure out what’s going on.

-

The room is dark, the only light shining through being the moonlight from the slit in the curtain. Bokuto lay asleep, his blanket thrown off of him from the heat. He’s breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling. The noises that escape him are soft and wet. In his mind, there's an image, a dream. _ He sees Tsukishima, undressing in the theatre, Bokuto quickly turns around, whipping his head to look for others. There’s no one in the theatre but him. Bokuto tries to warn Tsukishima that Bokuto is present, that he probably shouldn’t be undressing so publicly, but when he goes to speak his voice is gone. Bokuto wants to look away, but instead, his eyes are tracing the slow way that Tsukishima is unbuttoning his pants, revealing boxer briefs that aren’t too tight or too loose. They fit perfectly over his thighs, lost in his admiration he doesn’t register that Tsukishima is now taking those off as well. Until he’s completely naked. Bokuto is still trying to speak to him, to let him know that he’s watching, but his voice won’t breakthrough. Tsukishima lowers himself to the ground, his naked body is facing Bokuto, but Tsukishima can’t see him in the empty theatre. Tsukishima's hand moves slowly over his dick, he’s half-hard and getting harder as time goes on. Bokuto is unable to look away from the scene, watching the way Tsukishima’s slender fingers wrap around himself, and how he slowly begins to stroke himself. The stage painting him like a picture, a single spotlight pointing down on him as no other light surrounds him.  _

The breaths that Bokuto releases are harsher, his dick stirs slightly in his underwear as the blood rushing through his body from arousal. 

_ Tsukishima releases soft breaths and his mouth falls open slightly, Bokuto sits down in one of the chairs, unable to stand any longer, and unable to turn away. Tsukishima’s hand motions pick up, he’s stroking himself faster and desperately. Bokuto can see his lust increasing, the way his eyelids droop over his eyes and the way he tries to keep from rolling his head back. Suddenly, Bokuto is there. Beside him, on stage with him, and it’s Bokuto’s hand that is stroking Tsukishima’s dick, and Tsukishima’s head is resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. He’s begging, begging so desperately to let him come, but Bokuto’s not stopping him. Suddenly, something tightens around his fingers, and he realizes he’s fingering Tsukishima’s hole slowly. Slowly but quite violently, Tsukishima is calling out his name.  _

The breaths that Bokuto is releasing are heavy, and his dick is aching in pain in his underwear, crying for attention, precum dripping and drizzling.

_ Tsukishima wraps a hand around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Bokuto’s fingers move quickly over Tsukishima’s prostate until he cries out. Tsukishima comes all over himself, and the stage. His face is completely flushed, his body going limp in Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto holds him, and Tsukishima quietly thanks him.  _

When Bokuto awakens, there’s sweat gathering at his hairline, and he doesn’t even need to look down to know, he can feel the stick heat in his pants, he curses before throwing an arm over his eyes.

After managing a couple of hours of sleep, Bokuto wakes up and properly cleans himself off. He can tell already that it’s going to be near impossible to face Tsukishima. Bokuto knows himself well enough that he won't be able to hold this in for long. His heart is racing out of his chest as he showers, and once he leaves the bathroom he immediately looks for his phone. He has to call Kuroo, he has to tell him. Soon the phone is ringing.

“Hello?” Kuroo answers, there’s the sound of wind plaguing his background.

“Are you busy?” Bokuto asks almost nervously.

“No, not really, I’m walking on campus to meet Daichi for coffee, wanna join?” Kuroo explains.

“No, thank you. I called because I need to tell you something,” Bokuto explains quickly.

“Oh okay, what’s up?” Kuroo asks curiously.

“Last night...I had… a wet dream about Tsukishima.” Bokuto admits holding his breath.

“You had a what?” It was clear through the call that Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks. The way the soles of his shoes skid across the ground, the sound echoing through the phone. “A wet dream? Well like, don’t spare me the details!!”

“I’m not telling you what it’s about, pervert!” Bokuto screeched, luckily it was in his own room.

“I’m the pervert, yeah right.” Kuroo scoffs and begins walking again.

“I just needed to tell someone that it happened, and maybe I’ll tell you eventually, but I’m still recovering,” Bokuto whispered into the phone, embarrassment creeping into his shoulders.

“Okay, we’ll you’ve told me, what now?” Kuroo asks.

“Well, I guess I’m headed to class.”

“You gonna tell Tsukki?”

“Uhhh NO!” Bokuto screams once again, hanging up and throwing his phone against the bed.

-oOo-

“I’m guessing you got the same text I did?” Kuroo asks once he steps into the theatre hall and sees Bokuto. 

“Yeah I guess so, I heard Daichi’s on his way too.” 

“Yeah, he texted me after Yuuji texted me, what do you think he wants to talk about?” 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

Only a few minutes have passed for Daichi to arrive, and for Terushima to burst through the doors with a smile on his face. “Welcome, thanks for coming, I need to talk to you three about casting.” 

A noticeable shiver rolls across Daichi’s shoulders and Kuroo’s smile drops a little. 

“Kuroo, would you mind coming and talking to me alone for a bit?” Terushima asks Kuroo gulps but follows and nods. Once the two of them have sat down, Terushima always begins talking.

“First and foremost, I loved your audition, you know I love your voice and your ability to be dramatic. I know you auditioned for Eddie, and I can see why you would be interested in that type of role. But I wanted to know if you would consider a different role…” Terushima seemed a little nervous, however, his posture held confidence.

“What’s that?” Kuroo asks, running a hand through his hair.

“I want you to play the part of Frank N Furter,” Terushima says after a beat. Kuroo’s eyes go wide. It seems like many thoughts and feelings rush through his mind as he stares at Terushima.

“That’s the lead role…” Kuroo whispers.

“I know that Frank’s character is a little eccentric, but with how much you love to be dramatic I think this role would be perfect for you.”

“I don’t mind...but the costumes?” Kuroo asks.

“I know, the costumes are a little out there, and all the others who participate will also be in the same attire. Kuroo,” Terushima says, pressing a hand into Kuroo’s arms, making him look up at them. “I am completely confident you can do this, will you accept the role?” 

“You know what...I think I will. I believe in you as a director, I know I’ll do a good job,” Terushima smiles widely at the affirmation and Kuroo smiles back at him. Terushima dismisses Kuroo and asks him to send Bokuto over.

The conversation between Bokuto and Terushima is extremely short. Terushima explains that he believes Bokuto would be perfect for the role of Rocky. They ask him if he’s okay with the wardrobe and attire and Bokuto says that it’s fine. He easily accepts the role of Rocky, and Terushima asks him to send Daichi over. When Daichi goes over, he’s as nervous as can be. His conversation between Terushima and him seems to be half of Terushima trying to calm him now. Terushima wants Daichi to play Brad, his stature and impressionableness is easily kin to Brad. Daichi’s whole body seems to relax and he accepts almost immediately. Terushima looks so pleased with how things went, and just like that he sent them off. 

-

The next day continued like normal until Tsukishima got a mass email that explained that the cast list has been decided. The only way to look at the list was the move by the theatre hall, but none of Tsukishima’s earlier classes were near there, so he would have to wait until the theatre later in the day. All through English class Bokuto ignored Tsukishima and avoided eye contact with him once again. Tsukishima was really starting to worry that the only friends he’d just got were pulling away, and most likely because of something he said or did. He really did have the worst luck with people. It’s commonly known by anyone who has met Tsukishima that he is in fact, not a people person, or a people pleaser, he tries his best, but it’s not enough. Most of the time he just gives up. 

But when Tsukishima walked into the theatre later that day, Bokuto ran up to Tsukishima and hugged him. Trapping him was more like it but it was a hug nevertheless. Tsukishima tried so hard, really tried hard not to be himself for one moment but it slipped out before he could stop it.

“Oh, so we're talking again?” Tsukishima asked, and immediately regretted it afterward, pushing up his glasses in shame.

“Yeah...I’m really sorry about avoiding you, I was having an emotional struggle, but I got it all sorted out! So be my friend again!!” Bokuto asks excitedly, and Tsukishima just nods in response. He never stopped being friends with him in the first place. He wouldn’t want to ever stop being friends with Bokuto. How could he ever go a day without seeing his face or seeing him smile if only once? Even on the days, the past couple of days, when the two of them weren’t talking, seeing Bokuto was making something light up inside of Tsukishima, and now, feeling Bokuto slink away, after touching him so harshly. Something about Bokuto makes him want to be handled, and cared for and the fact that Tsukishima is realizing this slowly. It is completely terrifying to him. 

“Not sure how many of you have seen the list, but I’ll be announcing roles anyway.” Terushima breaks through Tsukishima’s thoughts as he walks into the stage, it’s clear that he has a mic attached since he’s only wearing a white undershirt and a pair of black pants. Once again Tsukishima is clearly gay. “Sit down please.” He says into the room, and Bokuto and he quickly move to their seats, as long as a few others in the theatre who were standing.

“Okay cast list, Lead Roles: Kuroo Tetsurou as Frank N. Furter, Rocky as Bokuto Koutarou,” Tsukishima gulped harshly as Bokuto shook him violently out of excitement. “Daichi Sawamura as Brad, Shimizu Kiyoko as Janet.” 

“I completely agree with that decision,” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, Bokuto nods in response.

“Tsukishima Kei as Riff Raff.” Tsukishima pales, of course, he auditioned for the role, but surely someone else auditioned for it and was better. Terushima-san was accepting private auditions, so how?

“Yachi Hitoka as Magenta, Michimiya Yui as Columbia, and Kyoutani Kentarou as Eddie. I will be playing in the production myself, as the criminologist and I brought a friend of mine on board to play Dr. Everett V. Scott. The cast of Ralph and Betty will be discussed because it is such a short scene, and I’m not sure who I want, so anyone who was not cast for lead roles still has a chance. Others will be the Transylvanians since there are about 20 of them. Sounds good?” The question is clearly rhetorical, some of the students nod anyway, and Terushima jumps off the side of the stage.

“I’m really excited to act with you,” Bokuto speaks to Tsukishima.

“Same,” Tsukishima admits, letting a small smile settle onto his features.

“Really?” Bokuto asks, looking up at Tsukishima with twinkling eyes.

“I’m excited to see your acting skills, I was very impressed during your audition.”

“Wow! Tsukishima!! I didn’t know!” Bokuto squeaks. Tsukishima cringes slightly from his excitement, but he easily settles after a moment.

Terushima made a few rounds around the theatre, checking in with a couple of the students. They had brief conversations before he moved back onto the stage.

“Okay guys, we’re gonna do a couple of acting exercises. The point of this exercise is to become comfortable with the people you’re working with. Tetsurou, come up here please?” Terushima explains, and steps to the side when they see Kuroo stand up and head to the stage. “For about a minute or two, Tetsurou and I are going to walk in a circle, together, and instep. For the entire duration of it, we are going to make direct eye contact, but we’re not going to touch. The exercise is extremely personal and intense, it will determine if you have chemistry with your cast members. Tetsurou, lift your hand.” Terushima stands in front of Kuroo, lifting his hand into the air, Kuroo lifts his hand and brings it closer to Terushima, it looks like they’re going to interlock fingers but they don’t. Then Terushima takes a step to the side, and Kuroo does the same. Terushima and Kuroo begin to move in a small circle, their eyes locked. It’s almost mesmerizing to watch, their steps are in sync like Kuroo can read everything that Terushima is thinking. A hint of a smile touches the corners of Kuroo’s mouth, and Terushima speaks. “Switch.” In a quick and swift movement, Kuroo and Terushima move in the opposite direction, the circle doesn’t break, they’re still in sync. They both look calm, content, and beautiful. 

“Like that,” Terushima speaks, breaking the deep trance everyone seemed to be in. “So with that being said, everyone comes up the stage please.” 

As everyone got up Terushima began pairing people up. “Yui Michimiya, Daichi Sawamura. Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka. Shimizu Kiyoko, Kyoutani Kentarou.” Tsukishima went to stand next to Yachi, who would be playing his sister very soon. He bowed to her, and she bowed back out of politeness. 

“Begin,” Terushima said. Both Yachi and Tsukishima lifted their hands up, only being in each other's space, they both took a step. So far they were in sync. Yachi was watching Tsukishima’s eyes, it was sort of nerve-wracking and the amount of conviction was hidden behind her eyes. It somehow reminded him of the darkness that Magenta possesses, Yachi seemed to have built for this role. Even though, upon first introductions, she was shy, very timid, but confident at the same time. A true enigma. 

“Switch.”

Almost immediately they switched steps, Tsukishima was trying to read something in Yachi’s eyes. It looked as if she wasn’t looking at him but through him, sort of reading his mind. Like what he saw earlier, on stage with Kuroo and Terushima. The fact that Tsukishima has been able to sync so well with Yachi so far is definitely a plus, Tsukishima is definitely a master at avoiding eye contact if all possible. But Yachi didn’t make him nervous or want to run away. Her presence was simple and different. Almost the complete opposite of Bokuto. 

Tsukishima fell out of step slightly, his body betraying him because of the single mention of Bokuto. Who he didn’t dare try and look at during this exercise, but he was almost positive that both Kuroo and Bokuto were smiling, and holding back the urge to laugh. Yachi shot him a concerned look when he tripped a bit, so Tsukishima tried to send her a reassuring look but Bokuto’s bolstering laugh was echoing in his ears. 

“New partners,” Terushima said. And Tsukishima released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

This time Tsukishima was partnered with Kuroo, which he thought was fitting since he would be serving Frank N. Furter for the next few weeks. When Kuroo walks by Tsukishima he takes his hand suddenly, spinning him on the stage then pulling him toward him until they’re face to face. “Oh yeah, we’ll sync perfectly,” Kuroo says with a playful smile, and Tsukishima holds back the urge to slap him. 

“Begin.”

Kuroo begins the step and Tsukishima steps after him. This is probably the first time that Tsukishima has ever seen Kuroo with a serious expression. He’s looking deeply into Tsukishima’s eyes. “Bokuto,” Kuroo whispers softly under his breath, and Tsukishima’s eyes dart away frantically, looking toward Terushima who is looking away. “What?” Tsukishima whispers to the best of his ability. “I can tell that you’re...fond of him.” It's clear by the smile that reaches Kuroo’s features that he chose his words specifically. Tsukishima tries to think of something to say. It’s not like he can lie. Since he’s met Bokuto a couple of weeks ago, he’s kind of all Tsukishima’s thoughts about. He feels comfortable in his presence, and he’s never really hidden the fact he was gay, and he didn’t have a reason to know. 

“What about it?” Tsukishima asks. Kuroo’s eyes widened for a second before settling. He seems to think about something for a minute. 

“I didn’t expect that response,” Kuroo says, there’s uncertainty in his eyes, something Tsukishima had never seen, not even with deliberation with Sawamura. “He’s my best friend, don’t hurt him.” 

“Switch.” 

Tsukishima misses the counter step, a little shocked by Kuroo’s statement. Kuroo pushes him to fall in step, and Tsukishima locks eyes with him then. He can’t tell what kind of expression he’s giving Kuroo, but he knows it’s surprising because Kuroo is just staring. There are no words between them, but they’re speaking. Kuroo’s eyes are deep and speak volumes, Tsukishima nods his head. He doesn’t know why he feels something being communicated between them and Kuroo smiles at him.

“New partners.” 

Kuroo is gone in a flash, replaced by a smiling disheveled Bokuto.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Tsukishima says shortly after. Bokuto chuckles slightly. They both lift up their hands slightly, and the warmth between their palms is almost too much to resist.

“Begin.”

They both take a step, syncing up almost immediately. 

“I kinda wanna hold your hand,” Bokuto whispers, and he’s not looking at Tsukishima but at their hands.

“I bet you felt that with your other partners right?” Tsukishima asks.

“No, not really, just you.” And that’s when Bokuto looks up at Tsukishima’s eyes, and Tsukishima can hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

“I-same…” He admits, looking down. He can feel the shocked expression on Bokuto’s face, and Tsukishima knows he has to look up before Terushima’s notices. When he does, Bokuto is looking at him and Tsukishima can’t read it. Fondness, affection, confusion? It could be either of those, but Tsukishima doesn’t ask. Far too distracted by the way they’re so close. Much closer than Yachi or Kuroo. He could practically feel Bokuto’s arms around him, holding him close to him. Tsukishima can feel his cheeks go hot. He knows he’s blushing and he knows Bokuto notices, but neither of them says anything. Tsukishima can feel Bokuto’s breath, he’s breathing heavily just like Tsukishima. 

Just before Terushima says switch, Bokuto and Tsukishima are already moving, as they knew. As if they were moving inside of Terushima’s mind, inside of each other’s minds. Tsukishima thinks he wouldn’t mind being in this circle with Bokuto forever. So close but never touching. Tsukishima fingers falter, and his fingertips brush against Bokuto's. He moves his hand away quickly, feeling the red on his cheeks, moving through his neck to the tips of his ears. Bokuto reaches his hand and interlocks his fingers with his briefly, a red filling his face, and a smile on his face, before he lets go, looking over in Terushima’s direction. Tsukishima feels stupidly shy, turning away, and then looking back.

A sad expression comes onto Bokuto's face just before Terushima speaks. “New partners.” Like he really did know. 

“Hey baby,” Kuroo speaks when he wraps an arm around Daichi’s waist spinning him briefly before letting him go.

“Kuroo, take this exercise seriously.”

“I am, I just needed to touch you beforehand, because I won’t be able to for the next three minutes,” Kuroo admits with a smile, and blush comes across Daichi’s face.

“Begin.”

Daichi and Kuroo are already smiling, their hands dancing in each other's space. They’re taking slow steps, a perfectly circular illusion created by only their bodies, only their feet. They could be dancing if you weren’t paying close attention. There’s definitely darkness in Kuroo’s eyes. Screaming something sinister, but Daichi is just holding back the urge to laugh. Kuroo is always so funny, at least to Daichi. Funny, charismatic, brilliant, Kuroo Tetsurou is a lot of things, and to Daichi’s, he’s slowly becoming everything.

“Switch.”

Time was fading fast, but Kuroo wasn’t done basking in Daichi’s glow. In his energy, of course, they always had after but that seemed too far. No time with Daichi ever felt like enough, he was so bright and soft. He wants to be around him every minute, and he’s completely unable to think about anything other than him. The crush had lasted so long, Kuroo always felt an incredible warmth with Daichi, even before he realized his feelings, he truly wanted to give Daichi all of him. 

It’s interesting to see Shimizu paired with someone like Kyoutani, her bored blank expression unwavering in the dark scowl of Kyoutani Kentarou. However, they were completely in sync. No communication, steady breathing, and their steps were smooth and slow. It just proved that they were both incredibly serious actors.

Quiet, but nervous steps ensued when Yachi was paired with Shimizu. It was obvious that Kiyoko Shimizu was way too much for Yachi Hitoka to handle. If Tsukishima leaned toward women in the slightest he may be able to speak toward her beauty, but it was clear that Yachi was affected by it. Shimizu offered Yachi a gentle smile, trying to ease her tension, but it had the opposite effect. Instead, Yachi lit up red and looked as if she was going to faint.

Terushima made sure they all went through a full rotation with everyone on stage, sometimes he even stepped in to join the exercises, seeing if he had compatible chemistry with his students. 

  
  
  
  


With auditions over, the cast list set and everyone already breaking in their character and completely running over there lines. It was time to try out a few of the main scenes on stage. Truthfully, Kuroo had completely enveloped himself within the role. Sometimes, he caught Kuroo and Daichi walking on campus, and Kuroo was wearing heels, trying to break into his role. Weird looks ensued, but Daichi and Kuroo got a lot of weird looks from all of their open displays of affection. Tsukishima can’t really blame them, if he had a partner that he was open with, he couldn’t say he would  _ completely  _ mind if everyone knew he belonged to someone. A brief short image of Bokuto pops into his head, making him blush. Tsukishima and Bokuto had been running lines together, mostly Tsukishima reading lines to Bokuto, and Bokuto pretending to be anyone who was in the scene with Riff Raff. It was difficult to completely focus. Just, Bokuto’s natural aura could be completely overwhelming, and almost every time Bokuto and he practiced, they sat very close and when Bokuto thought Tsukishima delivered a line with excellence, he would place his hand on Tsukishima’s knee. Where Tsukishima would completely short-circuit. Drink water, and then repeat. 

Weeks into practice, Tsukishima was completely off-book, and Kuroo had completely assumed the role of Frank N. Furter. They had only done a few of the small scenes, then the big scene because the bigger scenes involved more people and blocking would be a complete disaster.

“On stage I need Tetsurou, Tsukishima, Shimizu, Daichi, Yachi, and all Transylvanians, please. We will be doing Sweet Transvestite, costume change please.” Terushima said, pulling his hair out of the short ponytail. He shook out his golden locks and Tsukishima quietly watched as they fell around his face. You’re allowed to recognize beauty, aren’t you?

Once everyone was dressed they all went onto the stage and Terushima gave them a quick once over. “Okay, places please.” The Transylvanian cast moved around the stage as Kuroo went backstage and Daichi and Shimizu stood farthest away from the stage, facing the audience. 

“Has someone hooked up Kuroo’s mic?” Terushima asks.

“All clear,” Kuroo’s voice booms through the theatre, confirming Terushima’s concern.

“Okay action!”

A downward music tone plays and Shimizu nudges Daichi’s arm, “Say something.” She whispers but luckily she has a mic, so you’re able to hear her.

“Say!” Daichi says quickly, a smile working its way onto Daichi’s face. The Transylvanians sit up from their places on the floor, looking in Daichi’s direction. “Does one of you guys know how to Madison?” His smile spreads on his face and Shimizu makes a noise of disgust. Everyone on the floor begins to chuckle, while they get up from the floor.

“Brad please.”

“For God’s sake keep a grip on yourself, Janet,” Daichi says smiling, slowly backing away from everyone. Music begins to thrum in the theatre.

“But… It seems unhealthy here.” Shimizu says, her face falling into a slight panic. The curtain behind them opens, to reveal a small makeshift elevator that begins to lower toward the stages.

“It’s just a party Janet,”

“Well, I wanna go.”

“We can’t go anymore till I get to a phone,” Daichi protests, making sure to keep his fake smile. With the beat of the music, Kuroo, who is on the elevator being lowered to the stage, begins to beat the heel of his boot against the wood.

“Well then ask the butler or something,” Shimizu says rather quickly.

“Just a moment Janet.” Daichi protests with her.

“We don’t want to interfere with their celebrations.”

“This isn't the junior chamber of commerce, Brad.”

“They’re probably foreigners way different than our own,” Daichi says facing Janet, with a small smile. “They may do some more….folk dancing,” Daichi says facing in their direction. Tsukishima among them, it's impossible not to stare at Kuroo as he comes into view, even though it’s exactly what his character should be doing.

“Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared,” Shimizu screams hysterically, her body turning toward the elevator that she didn’t notice before.

“I’m here, there’s nothing to worry about,” Daichi says with a confident smile, shaking his head. Shimizu looks as if she's about to cry, choking on her words. Shimizu screams once Kuroo is revealed, fainting upon seeing him. Kuroo looks down at her, with concern, more like he’s happy that he scared her. There’s a sinister smile playing at the corner of his lips, and Tsukishima begins to think it isn’t Kuroo anymore.

“ _ How’d you do I-” _

“ _ See you’ve met mine, faithful, handyman. _ ” The smug look on Kuroo’s face is almost funny.

“ _ He’s just a little brought down, because when you knocked-” _

_ “He thought you were the candyman. _ ” Kuroo fully steps out of the elevator, his smile fading into a neutral expression. It’s amazing how both Kuroo and Daichi could stand so close without breaking character. Kuroo proudly, holding his chest out stomps into the stage, everyone clearing a path for him.

_ “Don’t get strung out- by the way, I look, don’t judge a book by its cover~” _

_ “I’m not much of a man,” _ When Kuroo reaches the point of the stage he wants, there was already a throne in place, moved there by stagehands while the audience is supposed to be distracted by the Janet and Brad interaction. “ _ By the light of day,” _ Kuroo is holding his cloak tightly around him.  _ “But by night I’m one hell of a lover!” _ With that he throws the cloak off of his shoulders, revealing a beautiful stringy corset, a lacing garter belt, clasped onto a pair of fishnets and thick stilettos. 

Kuroo stomps on center stage, with his hands on his lips.  _ “I’m just a sweet transvestite- from transexual, Transylvania-hu-ha.” _ Kuroo rolls his hips with the lyrics, confidence rolling off of his form.

_ “Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound.” _ Kuroo struts toward Shimizu and Daichi, with a small smile.  _ “You look like you’re both pretty groovy, _ ” Kuroo says toward the audience, his expression turning lopsided as he swings about Daichi and Shimizu.  _ “Or if you want something visual, that’s not too abysmal _ . We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie.” As he walks forward, Shimizu and Daichi take steps back with him, their movements in sync with the music. Kuroo breaks stage left, Daichi and Shimizu follow. 

“I’m glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We’re both in a bit of a hurry.” Daichi explains, wrapping his arm around Shimizu. 

“Right.”

“We’ll just say where we are, then go back to the car,”

“A pleasure to meet you, doctor Furter.” One of the Transylvanians says Tsuksihima can’t remember their name right now. 

“We don’t want to be any worry,” Daichi says as Kuroo continues to shake hands.

_ “Well, you got caught with a flat! Well, how ‘bout that? Well babies, don’t you panic. By the light of the night, it will all seem alright.” _ Kuroo walks back to his throne, turning dramatically toward Daichi and Shimizu. _ “I’ll get you a satanic mechanic.” _

With Michimiya on his side, they both stand in front of the throne, with their hands on their hips as Kuroo sings. “I’m just a sweet transvestite. From Transexual, Transylvania-huh ha.” He slowly sits down, Michimiya, Tsukishima, and Yachi joining him around the throne. Kuroo relaxes into the chair, throwing one leg over the other.

_ “Why don’t you stay for the night?” _ Kuroo asks, and Tsukishima whispers  **“Night,”** beside him.  _ “Or maybe a bite? _ ” Kuroo asks, and Michimiya whispers  **“bite** ” like an echo.  _ “I could show you my favorite obsession.” _ Kuroo lifts his eyebrows, and Yachi rolls her head erotically.

_ “I’ve been making a man,” _ Kuroo moves his fingers into Tsukishima’s blond wig.  _ “With blond hair and a tan, and he’s good for relieving my tension~” _ Kuroo shoots Daichi a look, and Daichi gulps.

_ “I’m just a sweet transvestite, _ ” Kuroo slowly unravels his feet, and makes motions to lift himself from the chair, Tsukishima, Michimiya, and Yachi all move in sync with him.  _ “From Transexual, Transylvania-huh ha!”  _

_ “Hit it bam!” _ Kuroo bumps his hip. And dances in place.  _ ‘I’m just a sweet transvestite,” _ Behind him, a harmony begins, with Tsukishima, Michimiya, and Yachi singing. _ ”Sweet transvestite. _ ” 

_ “From transexual,” _ Kuroo breaks between Daichi and Shimizu swinging his arms as he approaches the elevator.  _ “Transylvania-huh-ha.” _ All the voices in the room sing with him. 

“So,” Kuroo says, grabbing the bars of the elevator.  _ “Come up to the lab.” _ The music thrums with his words. _ “See what’s on the slab.” _ There’s humor in his voice as he raises his eyebrows. “I see you shiver with antica-” silence ensues, Shimizu leans forward hanging on Kuroo’s word. He seems to drag it out before whispering. “-pation.” Shimizu stands up straight at the sound of the music, blinking.

_ “But maybe the rain!” _ Kuroo starts, Dachi touches his hair.  _ “Isn’t really to blame, so I’ll remove the cause.” _ Shimizu smiles at him, joy lighting up her face. Kuroo laughs to himself, as the elevator closes in front of him.  _ “But not the symptom!” _ He says, and the elevator begins lifting him up again, and the music drowns out.

“Scene!” Terushima says, with a bright smile on his face. “That was fucking fantastic guys, let’s take a break and get back to it in 20,” Terushima says, his smile seemingly holding his face. Kuroo is lowered back to the stage, and when he comes out of the elevator, Daichi grabs his wrist, dragging him away somewhere. Kuroo is smiling.

  
  
  
  
  


They had been practicing non-stop for the past couple of days. Terushima gave them this night off but advised them to get comfortable with their roles. Tsukishima was already comfortable with his role, having already previously identified with Riff Raff, and being completely off-book; the only thing left was the blocking. Knowing when and where to stand during each scene, it can be difficult to remember with so many scenes, and having to remember where others are standing so you aren’t blocking them. Or drawing attention to yourself.

Tsukishima was sitting on his bed, his headphones resting over his ears, music blaring into his ears. These headphones were essentially noise cancelling, he couldn’t even hear himself breathe, or hear his own voice when he couldn’t resist the urge to sing the lyrics. Tsukishima had been looking over notes for his homework only a few moments ago, but his eyes started blurring as he looked over the words. He really hated his glasses. He’s been meaning to order a new prescription, but the practice has been keeping him busy. He talked to Akiteru about his problem, and he suggested contact lenses and Tsukishima half considered the idea. Knowing it would be easier for when he’s acting.

Tsukishima got out of bed, moving over to his bedroom door, thinking about getting something to drink. The back of his throat felt really dry. He tried swallowing, to dampen it, but it didn’t work. Tsukishima sighed as he opened the door. When he walked into the main room he was met with a sight that he  _ was not _ prepared for. His eyes opened slowly upon the slight, Bokuto Koutarou, holding Akaashi Keiji in his arms, Akaashi seemingly pinned to the floor, Bokuto holding him there. Tsukishima lifted his glasses off of his eyes, wiped them down with the hem of his shirt, before placing them back on his nose. Akaashi looked over at him, and with a completely blank expression and neutral voice he spoke.

“Hello, Tsukishima-kun. Do you need something?” 

Bokuto’s head shot up and a look of panic spread across his features, and something in Tsukishima’s stomach flipped, making him feel sick. Tsukishima cleared his throat.

“Not particularly, I was just looking for something to drink,” Tsukishima said as he dragged his feet across the ground. His body fighting him, wanting to run back into the safety of his room.

Bokuto was getting up quickly then and Tsukishima tried to organize his thoughts. As he moved over the refrigerator, he avoided Bokuto’s gaze the entire way there until Bokuto was already in front of him, once he finally closed the fridge. 

“Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima greeted. It was too emotionless, and Bokuto definitely noticed because he winced at the honorific. 

“Tsukishima, let me explain-” Bokuto started.

“Explain what?” Tsukishima asked, the words felt strained coming out of his mouth.

“About what you...just saw.” Bokuto tried to explain.

“I don’t see why whatever is going on between you and Akaashi-san is my business,” Tsukishima explained, his slender finger wrapping around the cap of his bottle, twisting the cap slowly. Bokuto and Tsukishima were whispering like the conversation was sacred. Tsukishima still hasn’t looked over at Bokuto. 

“There’s  _ nothing  _ going on between me and Akaashi, I promise,” Bokuto said, and Tsukishima was confused as to why he was still listening to his explanation. A part of him was still happy to hear the words. Tsukishima turned toward Bokuto, the two of them were almost chest to chest, the air was basically shared between them. 

“Then what was going on?” Tsukishima asked, curiosity being his enemy. Akaashi seemed completely unbothered by this conversation, now sitting on the couch simply scrolling through his phone.

Bokuto took the largest breath, relieved that he was finally able to explain himself. “In the scene ‘Creature of The Night' with Shimizu, I have to...handle her...like manhandle her, and I didn’t want to hurt her. I don’t know my own strength sometimes, so I asked Akaashi if he would practice with me.” Bokuto explained in a single breath.

“You could have asked me to practice with you.” Tsukishima blurted without thinking. When he realized he jumped, Bokuto jumped along with him. A blush spread across Bokuto faced, and Tsukishima felt the tips of ears redden, unable to hide it. He looked away from Bokuto. Bokuto shifted, his hand landing gently on top of Tsukishima. 

“I’ll remember that then,” Bokuto whispered.

“You better,” Tsukishima says quickly after, lifting the water bottle to his lips.

“So,” Bokuto starts, his fingers moving around Tsukishima's hand to lift it off the counter, and grasp it in his own hand. “We’re good?” Bokuto asks, looking at their conjoined hands as Bokuto moves the pad of his thumb across Tsukishima’s hand.

“Yes, we’re good.” Tsukishima doesn’t grab his hand back, and neither does he rip it away, but he does pull away slightly. Before finally looking back at Bokuto, and giving him a gentle smile before turning away and walking back to his room.

-

Today they were going over Sword Of Damocles, the scene where Rocky comes alive. This isn’t the first time that Tsukishima will see Bokuto in those very _short, very_ _tight,_ gold shorts and he secretly prays it won’t be the last. The stagehands have already moved the set onto the stage, and backstage some of the stagehands are wrapping Bokuto in gauze for when he emerges. Everyone is doing hair and makeup, something Yuuji-san insisted on once they really started practicing that they needed to get used to wearing makeup and having wigs on. Everyone agreed that instead of Tsukishima being half bald, they would make him have a full mullet, it was more modern, definitely more rockstar and Tsukishima didn’t mind. 

Things got more serious once Bokuto laid down inside of the tub they bought for this scene. Even though the budget for this theatre must be big, everyone still created most of the set rather than purchasing any of it. Tsukishima went to stand next to his wheel, that he had to turn for the beginning of the scene, and Michimiya and Yachi were on standby to cut Bokuto out of the gauze once he started singing.

“Action.” Loud whirring noises began to play, and lights flashed in different colors as Bokuto slowly rose from the tub. Kuroo smiled, and he rose, happy that his beautiful Rocky is finally here and alive. Tsukishima and Kuroo climb the ladder beside the tub, slowly Tsukishima reaches over and pulls the gauze mask off of Bokuto's head to reveal his face. Kuroo’s gasps, in character, seeing Rocky for the first time.

“Uh! Rocky!” Kuroo shouts excitedly, throwing his head back and smiling widely. Bokuto groans, almost seizure-like, and Tsukishima thinks something is actually wrong with him until he realizes he’s just in character. Tsukishima begins throwing himself into spinning his wheel, quite chaotically. Bokuto was lifted into the air. A maniacal laugh spills from Tsukishima’s lips as he spins the wheel, Bokuto hanging in the air begins to sing.

_ “The Sword of Damocles is hangin' over my head, and I've got the feelin' someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread.” _

Kuroo moves around to kick Tsukishima in the back lightly, Tsukishima falling forward, as they do so, Bokuto continues singing.

_ “Oh! Woe is me! My life is a misery. Oh! And can't you see _

_ That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.” _ As Bokuto’s voice booms through the speakers, Tsukishima spins his wheel in the opposite direction, and Bokuto lowers back toward the tub. He jumps off the side and opens his arms out wide, Michimiya and Yachi move to cut him out of the gauze.

_ “I woke up this mornin' with a start when I fell out of bed.”  _ Bokuto sings once, gaining his footing.

**“That ain't no crime.** ” The Transylvanians boom.

_ “And left from my dream it was a feelin' of unnameable dread.” _

**“That ain't no crime.”**

Michimiya and Yachi pull out the string on the gauze suit, Bokuto’s legs becoming exposed in the process.  _ “My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go! And all I know. _

_ Is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.”  _

Kuroo, who has moved into the tub, throws his arms around Bokuto from behind as Michimiya and Yachi work to get the gauze off of his body. Although Tsukishima isn’t the director, he believes that the scene’s pacing is going really well. 

Michimiya snips a part of the gauze, and Bokuto begins spinning out of his cloth-like prison. The Transylvanians break out into a chorus.

**“Sha la la la that ain't no crime**

**Sha la la la that ain't no crime**

**Sha la la la that ain't no crime that ain't no... CRIME!”**

Now here comes a part that Tsukishima hates each time they have practiced this scene. Kuroo and Tsukishima's blocking places them by the tub, Kuroo is supposed to move into Tsukishima’s shoulder as he attempts to chase after Bokuto, Tsukishima is supposed to do a stage fall, that hurts  _ almost _ every time he does it anyway. Then when he does look up, he’s met with a face full of Bokuto’s golden bulge. Literally golden, in those tight golden shorts. Bokuto’s body is covered in body oil, that’s supposed to make him glisten under the lights, and it works.

Bokuto runs around the stage, right into the crowd of Transylvanians as Kuroo chases him. Embodying the way that Frank N. Furter desperately wants his Rocky.

_“The Sword of Damocles is hangin' over my head_ **(that ain't no crime).** _And I've got the feelin' someone's gonna be cuttin' the thread_ **(that ain't no crime)**. _Oh! Woe is me! My life is a mystery, and can't you see. That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer.”_

“Rocky!” Kuroo shouts desperately as he chases Bokuto down the ramp, running into the wall screaming hysterically. This is the part where Michimiya, Yachi, and Tsukishima do a little musical number dance as everyone on stage joins in song.

“ **Sha la la la that ain't no crime.Sha la la la that ain't no crime. Sha la la la that ain't no crime that ain't no... CRIME! Sha la la la that ain't no crime. Sha la la la that ain't no crime. Sha la la la that ain't no crime that ain't no... CRIME! Sha la la!”** As they all sing, Tsukishima specifically sings “no, no, no” directly after each line, until Bokuto and Kuroo have done a complete 360. Bokuto climbed back into the tub, trying to escape Kuroo again.

“Well really? That’s no way to behave on your first day out!” Kuroo says, scolding Bokuto. Bokuto looks at him, and grunts.

“Scene!” Terushima shouts loudly, clapping his hands. “I’m seeing some really great work, and improvement here, I’m proud of all of you. Why don’t you rest for the rest of the day and we start back again tomorrow?” Terushima says with a firm clap of his hands, dismissing them. When Tsukishima goes backstage to change back into his regular clothes, his eyes can’t help but follow Bokuto. He makes the mistake of lifting his gaze to his eyes, where he notices Bokuto is already staring at him. Tsukishima doesn’t wave or nod, he’s frozen. The expression on Bokuto’s face would be completely unreadable if it was given to anyone else, but because it’s directed at Tsukishima, he knows exactly what it is. Lust.

-

[Bokuto, 6:45 pm] Tsukishima, are you busy?

[Tsukishima, 6:45 pm] Not particularly, why?

[Bokuto, 6:46 pm] I need to see you. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widen briefly, his heart begins beating slightly faster in his chest. He gulps loudly.

[Tsukishima, 6:47 pm] I’m free now. You can come to the dorm. 

He was going to ask what Bokuto needed, but a part of him already knew. His blood was already boiling at the thought.

It didn’t take Bokuto very long for Bokuto to get to the dorm. Tsukishima had no idea that Akaashi actually wasn’t home, and he should have checked beforehand, before inviting Bokuto over. Tsukishima opened the door. His expression was neutral like always, he greeted Bokuto and allowed him to enter. Tsukishima first asked if Bokuto would like something to drink, before moving to the refrigerator and grabbing himself water. 

Tsukishima moved to the couch, sitting down and crossing one of his legs over the other, taking a swig of water before placing it on the table and crossing his arms. Bokuto made a move to sit beside him, and Tsukishima didn’t flinch because he was used to this by now. Used to the way that Bokuto doesn’t really know what personal space is, but doesn’t mind the intrusion, as long as Bokuto is smiling. 

Bokuto is smiling now, but it's more of a nervous smile than a really bright smile. 

“So what did you need me for?” Tsukishima breaks the silence, and Bokuto jumps at the sound of his voice.

“I-i’m not really good with words, but I need to..show...or tell you something but I can only do it one way,” Bokuto admits.

“Okay, and what’s that?” Tsukishima asks.

“Will you close your eyes?”

“Are you serious?” Tsukishima scoffs.

“Please?” 

Tsukishima sighs, and closes his eyes. Only a few milliseconds pass before he can feel Bokuto’s fingers near his ears until his glasses are lifted off of his face.

“What are you-”

“Just trust me,” Bokuto says.

Tsukishima can feel his warmth before he feels the gentle press of his lips. Tsukishima knows his lips because he can feel hot air coming from his nostrils. However, just to confirm Tsukishima’s eyes shoot open and Bokuto is in fact kissing him. Of course, he’s been wanting to do this, but now that it’s happening he’s at a complete loss. He does the only thing he can think of and parts his lips slowly. Bokuto makes a short gasping sound before moving his lips against Tsukishima and before long their lips are locked in an embrace.

It isn’t long until a sweet first kiss between crushes turned into a hungry battle for dominance. Bokuto’s arms are wrapped around Tsukishima as he’s desperately trying to pull him closer, and Tsukishima cannot stop tasting Bokuto, moving his tongue around his mouth and engulfing himself in every sensation. Heat begins to pool in Tsukishima’s gut, just from kissing he can feel his erection growing, blood flowing into his groin creating an insatiable hunger. Tsukishima’s breath isn’t his own, it’s shared air between him and Bokuto as their tongue comes together in a slippery impact. Bokuto pushes Tsukishima down, laying his back onto the couch to climb over him. He doesn’t waste a moment, bringing his lips back down onto Tsukishima’s and moving his hand underneath the cloth of his shirt.

“Tsukishima-” Bokuto says between breaths. “I like you.” He admits, bringing his hand into Tsukishima’s hair.

“I like you too,” Tsukishima says, moving his hand against the broadness of Bokuto’s shoulder, enjoying the way his fingertip grazes each dip in his muscle.

“You do?” Bokuto asks, pulling away.

Tsukishima groans. “Are you really asking me that now?” Tsukishima asks, looking annoyed.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Bokuto says, giggling a bright smile spreading across his face, slowly dropping as he moves in to kiss Tsukishima again. The kiss sweeps them into a heated embrace. Heavy petting takes over for innocent motions or movements. Doubts rolling away from their minds as they share breaths, their hearts beating uncontrollably.

“We should probably move to the bedroom before Akaashi comes back…” Tsukishima suggests, while Bokuto places fluttery kisses to his neck. Bokuto pulls away from him, his eyes wide and dripping with lust. Bokuto moves from in between Tsukishima’s legs and stands up, some reason avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze. Tsukishima gets up from the couch as well, adjusting himself so that he’s able to walk comfortably.

Once they’re in the room, Bokuto slowly closes the door behind him. Listening to the door slide into the door frame startles Bokuto.

“You’re nervous,” Tsukishima says under his breath, standing near Bokuto but not touching him.

“Just a little...also...do you...have…”

“If you’re asking about lubrication and condoms...I do, I am a guy after all.” Tsukishima doesn’t usually like to put himself into stereotypes, but even he knew how beneficial having lubrication and condoms on hand would be. He didn’t believe that he would just be having sex with random strangers, but he could admit that he was an attractive person. A hookup of some kind was bound to happen. Did he think that he was going to get to this point with Bokuto? No. He could admit that; he could also admit that he was in fact smitten with his looks, and completely melted when he smiled.

Tsukishima grabs Bokuto's hand and pulls him to the bed, Tsukishima moves onto the bed, and Bokuto follows. 

They start again, the heat slowly, and build until it’s completely at a boiling point. Heat radiating over the surface of their skin, so hot,  _ too _ hot, that they soon remove their shirts. Tsukishima takes a moment to run his fingers, his hands, along Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto smiles at the moment, the expression on Tsukishima’s face reads something childlike. 

“Do you want to see the rest of me?” Bokuto asks with a drop of cockiness in his voice. Tsukishima’s teeth graze his bottom lip, but when he looks up at Bokuto, his eyes reflect a desire, and he nods. Bokuto quickly rushes to pull off any restricting clothing covering every inch of their bodies.

When Bokuto hovers over Tsukishima again, he smiles, his eyes traveling the space of Tsukishima’s body. “You know, I had a wet dream about you,” Bokuto admits, his finger sliding along Tsukishima’s hip.

“You what?” Tsukishima asks, stunned.

“I was just as surprised as you are, honestly, I wanted to pat myself on the back for my mind being able to guess your measurements, but boy, you’re more beautiful in real life.”

“Yeah, don’t forget it,” Tsukishima says with a snark, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Bokuto can’t hold back from the need to touch, touch him all over. His hands are wandering, and Tsukishima is twitching like he’s never been touched before. His skin ignited with each graze of Bokuto’s fingers. At first, quiet pants release from his mouth, the air between becoming hot, but things quickly become louder. When Bokuto moves a hand downward in between them both, to wrap his rough calloused finger around both of their aching erections. Bokuto’s hand holds them together, as he provides slow and gentle strokes. Tsukishima’s mouth falls open as his eyes begin to cloud with lust. Bokuto rubs his thumb against Tsukishima’s slit, causing Tsukishima's legs to shake. Bokuto lowers his head, kissing Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima moves to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s shoulder, holding him to him. His embrace is the only thing grounding him as his body overflows with pleasure.

“Bokuto I-” Tsukishima isn’t able to continue his statement as Bokuto gives their members one last squeeze before they’re both coming together. Bokuto’s orgasm makes him buckle slightly, almost falling over Tsukishima. Tsukishima manages to hold him up, his mind finally coming out of the fog. However, Bokuto isn’t done with him. He flips him over on his stomach. Sticky. Tsukishima notes, but it doesn’t completely bother him. Not when Bokuto’s hands are massaging his ass, seemingly kneading them into balls of dough. Then his hands are gone, replaced with a brush of hot air and then something wet and slippery. Tsukishima moans a kickstart back into the haze. Bokuto’s tongue.

It attacks his nerves, making him feel like he’s popping all over, his blood pumping under his skin. Bokuto’s tongue is gentle at first, until it’s relentless, pulling out echoing moans from Tsukishima, who is now raising their hips, pushing against Bokuto’s mouth, begging for more. That’s how Tsukishima feels like he’s completely begging for more.

In life, in acting, in relationships. The past few months, weeks, days have been some of the most incredible experiences. Creating memories in a way he never thought he could. He was always a bit of an introvert, but here, he’s realizing that he potentially found love and a group of friends that could potentially be forever.

That’s what his mind is filled with when he comes, his body convulsing from simple stimulation to his asshole. Coming all over himself and the bed once again. 

“I couldn’t stop looking at you in those shorts,” Tsukishima admits while he turns onto his back.

“I could tell, it was that look that brought me here,” Bokuto whispered, hovering over Tsukishima. “I don’t want this to end,” Bokuto says, his face turning to something soft. “I mean, you’re not a fling. I have real feelings for you, and I want this to be something.”

“I thought you weren’t good with words,” Tsukishima says, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“I’m not,” Bokuto says smiling, unable to hold in the giggle that rises in his chest. 

“I think I would like that,” Tsukishima says after a beat. 

Art link 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Adamented](https://twitter.com/adamented)


End file.
